The subject matter herein relates generally to connectors mounted to cables.
Electrical connectors provide communicative interfaces between electrical components where power and/or signals may be transmitted therethrough. For example, the electrical connectors may be used within telecommunication equipment, servers, and data storage or transport devices. Typically, electrical connectors are used in environments, such as in offices or homes, where the connectors are not subjected to constant shock, vibration, and/or extreme temperatures. However, in some applications, such as aerospace or military equipment, the electrical connector must be configured to withstand certain environmental conditions and still effectively transmit power and/or data signals.
In some applications, electrical connectors are terminated to a plurality of electrical cables, which may be referred to as a cable harness. The electrical connectors may be assembled by crimping or soldering each cable to a corresponding electrical contact, seating the contacts in a housing, and then pouring an epoxy into a back cavity of the housing. Upon setting, the epoxy permanently locks the cable-terminated contacts within the housing. Therefore, the individual contacts and cables of the connector are not removable and replaceable. If one of the cables or one of the electrical contacts gets damaged during production or use of the connector, the entire connector may need to be discarded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cable-mounted electrical connector that offers removable coupling of the electrical contacts to the housing.